


Of Voices and Home

by TrickedThem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickedThem/pseuds/TrickedThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of his 17th birthday, Sam starts to hear whispers that seemed to come from the ground below him. He doesn't dare tell his father or Dean for fear of being called a freak and hunted down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Voices and Home

On the day of his 17th birthday, Sam starts to hear whispers that seemed to come from the ground below him. He doesn't dare tell his father or Dean for fear of being called a freak and hunted down. At first Sam thinks the whispers are a fragment of his imagination because he is exhausted and it will hopefully go away soon. It doesn't.

So, Sam starts to make the necessary changes in his "great escape" plan. For one he starts saving more money and keeps studying as much and hard as he can. Next year and by October he starts applying to numerous colleges. Seven months later and Sam gets accepted to three and by April he chooses Stanford.

 

* * *

 

Sam planned to tell John a week before he had to go but then as usual John was gone on a hunt. A small part of Sam was relieved that he would only have to tell Dean. However much to Sam's disappointment -and fear- John returned the day before he had to go.

Sam doesn't even get a chance to tell John anything who found the letter from Stanford. The fight that ensues is huge and more than once Sam flinches when John gets up and Dean comes between them every time, torn between siding with Sam or John, he chooses Sam. Then John tells Sam to never come back if he goes to Stanford. Dean grabs Sam and his bags, pulls out of the door. He drives Sam to the bus station, hugs him and tries to subtly give him money -the same money Dean has been saving- and that was that. (If Sam arrives to Stanford red eyed and sniffing no one points it out.)

 

* * *

 

Stanford is, well it is amazing. At first Sam is excited with the prospect of being on his own and responsible for himself so he binges on cheeseburgers and candy -especially Dean's favourites- and ignore studying for now. Two weeks later Sam has a paper due and his carefree days are over. He starts to stay up late to catch up or finish the various papers and assignments. It doesn't help that the voice is still there, sometimes angry, sometimes screaming itself hoarse. Other times -most of the time- it feels desperate,and frustrated. Sam still doesn't understand what the voice says and for now he has learnt to live with it and ignore it like noise in the background. (Despite all of this Sam couldn't complete his first year in Stanford.)

His roommate is somewhat understanding. He doesn't mind that Sam doesn't really sleep or that two months in he suffers from migraines that leaves him bedridden. Brady even helps Sam when it comes to catching up on what he missed and for that Sam is grateful. (More so when Brady doesn't comment on the salt under Sam's bed.)

Around September the 15Th Sam is barely hanging on to his dream of becoming a lawyer. Something about staying here made him flinch and ache as if there is an itch he needs to scratch but can't quite reach it. He tries to stay for another month which proves to be an unsuccessful attempt because on Halloween he snaps and burns every trace of himself, destroys his old laptop, mobile -Sam played with the idea of calling Dean but he chooses not to worry him- and runs away. (The voice seems sympathetic and happy.)

 

* * *

 

The following year he spends it moving around, avoiding places where hunters (especially Dean) might be. Working in bars to earn money or in hotels fixing things, occasionally he employs the pool skills Dean taught him and immediately feels guilty. He doesn't know why he keeps moving around never staying too long in one place. Sometimes when it is late and Sam is supposed to be trying to sleep he starts thinking about when will he stop, he doesn't know when only that he must continue.

He also became more attuned to the voice. It is no longer feels angry, it feels like it is anxious? Anticipating something? Sam can't tell for certain, he only knows that sometimes the voice helps him sleep. (As if the voice is singing to him to sleep but that is ridiculous so Sam will say it helps him sleep and leave it at that.)

One lonely and boring Friday night Sam pulls a map and continues crossing the towns he already visited when he notices the pattern. He has been moving in circles around Maryland, coming closer and closer before flickering away. Curious Sam makes plans to go there next week.

 

* * *

 

The moment he steps foot into Maryland is the moment he finally understands the voice. And it seems to have noticed the change as well because it begins calling out to him, telling him all these things that it couldn't before. Sam hesitates as first, however before long he is content to lock himself up in his motel room and listen to the voice. (He was correct, the voice does sing him to sleep.)

For the first time in the last five years or so Sam feels content and sleeps without trying.

 

* * *

 

Six months and a lot of preparations later, Sam is in St. Mary's Convent. He is drawing an intricate symbol painted with his blood. When he is done the ground shakes and light engulfs the convent.

It is dark when Sam opens his eyes, yet there is light far up ahead. _Lucifer_ , Sam thinks. The light flickers when Sam makes to move towards it. It surrounds Sam as if checking if he is fine before taking human form.

"Hello, Sam." Lucifer says, smiling as he extends his arms for Sam who accepts the embrace.

"It is okay, Sam. You are safe now, you are home." Lucifer says, petting Sam's hair when he doesn't let go of Lucifer and takes a shaky breath as if about to cry.

Sam is finally home.

 

* * *

 

Outside the world moves on. There is no unusual demon activity with Azazel disappearance. John doesn't believe that the demon would just leave like that so he continues searching for him, sometimes with the assistance of his son. Dean doesn't sell his soul or meet angels but by the time he is fifty he is comfortably retired. Happy to just take the rare cases every now and then and to take care of his business as a mechanic. They used to look for Sam, refusing to give up even if no new leads come up. Eventually when more than a decade passed they choose to believe he is happy whereever he is.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for: [ i-see-light ](http://i-see-light.tumblr.com/) over at tumblr who loves Hades and Persephone.
> 
> Anyway the idea is a reverse “Hades and Persephone”. Lucfier is locked away in hell, as his true vessel Sam is the only one capable of freeing him without having to break every seal.
> 
> I imagine the pattern to look something like [this](http://screencapped.net/tv/gameofthrones/displayimage.php?album=topn&cat=-1318&pid=1494321#top_display_media).


End file.
